cp_stellar_agefandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
OVERVIEW Your planet is the heart of your might. Here is where your fleet is created, resources are mined, and new technologies are developed. There are 15 different buildings you can build on your planet. Each has its own purpose. You need polymers and metals to build these constructions, as well as Dark Matter. Also each building has 30 levels - to upgrade a building you will need to spend a bunch of polymers and metals too. To unlock the possibility to upgrade a building, you will need a certain level of other buildings. The higher the building's level, the longer it takes to improve it. The upgrading process can be completed immediately for free, if there are 5 minutes or less remained. You can use accelerators too - they can be obtained as a reward for some quests, and you can purchase them for credits. BUILDINGS Mission Control Center (MCC) is a facility that manages aerospace vehicle flights, usually from the point of lift-off until the landing or the end of the mission. Boosters are also managed from the MCC. The level of the building affects on the maximum number of fleets that are simultaneously in flight — up to 7. Here you can turn your fleets back at any moment of their flight, for example if the target pirate base was destroyed, or the enemy garrison on the target planet was significantly strengthened. Space Port is used as a base to build space fleet ships (both civil and combat). The level of the building affects the order queue volume. Space Port can build only one type of ships and turrets at the same time. Warp Complex allows to restore lost in battles fleets. The level of the building affects the repair bay capacity and the number of time warm cells. Science Block is used to carry out R&D of various technologies: energy, mobility systems, defense ans attack equipment. The level of this building increases research rate. The technology tree here allows you to adjust the development of your planet, affects the mining operations, speed, damage and protection of fleets and turrets, and so on. Cyber Plant produces defensive turrets. Its level affects the order queue volume and overall volume for defensive units. Radar'' is an pirate-detection system that uses radio waves to determine the range and angle of space objects. Higher radar level leads to bigger coverage area. The scanning area radius is measured in astronomical units and displayed in the Information panel (press ''''i' in the building). '''''Bunker has two two functions: * Active: hide ships into the bunker * Passive: saving resources from plundering Active function allows you to hide your fleet from enemy attacks. The bunker hangar capacity depends on its level and the Event Horizon technology. A fleet hidden in the bunker is not displayed in the ship dispatch window. The passive function allows to save some of the resources from plundering if your defense was unsuccessful. You do not need to add resources to the bunker — they are saved automatically. The number of saved resources increases with the bunker level and with the Underground Cavern technology. Ore Mine, Polymers Farm, and Antimatter Generator are resource-producing buildings. Their level affects the amount of produced resource per hour: Ore Mine — up to 230,000 per hour, Polymers Plant — up to 120,000 per hour, and Antimatter Generator — 57,000 per hour. Depots is primary resource storage locations. There are three kinds of these depots: Metal Depot, Polymers Depot, and Antimatter Depot. The level of Metal Depot affects the storage capacity up to 270,000,000, Polymers Depot — up to 225,000,000, and Antimatter Depot — up to 180,000,000.